


Self-Substantial Fuel

by Bearly_Tolerable (orphan_account)



Series: DA One Shots [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra POV, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, I have a huge woman crush on Cassandra, Kisses, Love, One Shot, Poems, Romance, Sonnets, Tumblr Prompt, Use of Past and Present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bearly_Tolerable
Summary: Just a One Shot of Cassandra and femCadash's romance."Her gaze, so intense---so true, weakens me in my state. I run my blood stained and war worn fingers through her luscious, burgundy hair."Result of the Tumblr Femslash February 2017- Enjoy! ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Poem used is Sonnet One of Shakespeare's sonnets. Thought it was fitting for Cassandra.

She was always flirting. I never believed she meant any of it. But I was wrong. I should have known. When it came to Violeta Cadash, I had been wrong from the very beginning.

Violeta stood before me, the final chapter of _Swords and Shields_ in her hands. Those sturdy hands of hers were quivering and her face, well it was flushed with the faintest shade of pink against her olive skin.

"I have something for you." She said and I was utterly baffled.

Who was I to deserve a gift from the Inquisitor? Who was I, that she would take notice of the thing I cherished most? Nothing. I was nothing. And she---she was everything. It was in that moment as I reached for the last pages of my guilty pleasure that I realized this. She was the very thing that made my lungs take in faltering breaths. She was everything. _My_ everything. 

Our fingers touched, mine were not gloved for once and an electricity that could be mistaken for magic pulsed through my veins with that subtle graze of those perfect fingertips.

I wandered over to the bench, my eyes wide with wonder, fingers in wont for the words lying behind the page but also in want for the touch of her strong hands. Again and again. It burned in the back of my mind as she sat so very close to me, the voluptuous curve of her thigh brushing the solidity of mine.

"I read it and it's very good." She had said and I remember the way her sweet lips formed those perfect words. It pulled me from my reveries.

She had read my favorite book.

My eyes met hers and she was smiling. My heart, as much as I wanted to quiet it, throbbed inside of my chest. _Kiss her,_ it screamed but instead, I looked away.

"Thank you for this." Was the only foolish thing I could utter but I wanted, possibly _needed_ to say more but I simply couldn't.

Her hand squeezed my shoulder and an involuntary shudder claimed my innards.

"You're welcome." She whispered and then she was gone.

 

That was then. 

 

  
               ~~~~~~

"I have something to show you." She says with a faint little smirk and a gleam in the myriad of blues, greens and browns---those earthy eyes. She holds out a handkerchief. "May I?"

"I am uncertain." I say, hesitating. What on earth does she plan on doing with that?

"It's only for your eyes. I don't want you to see where we're going."

My eyes narrow but she's never had anything but my best interests at heart. "Very well."

Then the smooth silk is over my eyes, neither too loose nor too tight, as she ties a simple bow round the back of my head.

"All set." Her hand slips between my fingers and I fear she can feel my frantic pulse beating wildly in my veins.

She tugs, gently and we tread slowly. I focus on the sounds around me as we descend down a hill. The grass rustles between the crunch of our soles on the falling leaves and then there's the whisper of gentle waves as they lap onto a shore. It sounds distant. Her fingers break away from mine and they nimbly undo the tie at the back of my head. The fabric falls and a blanket lies before me, petals and roses strewn about in a romantic gesture. We're in a quiet clearing, nestled between the edge of the Forest and the shores of Lake Calenhad. The scent of the petals wafts into my mind, sending it reeling into fantasies of why she's brought me here.

"What is this?" I ask.

A smile and an indirect answer. I can't expect anything less.

"May I read you something?" I nod, words cannot be formed in my dry mouth.

She clears her throat, "From fairest creatures we desire increase,  That thereby beauty's rose might never die, But as the riper should by time decease, His tender heir might bear his memory..."

When she begins I almost laugh at the idea that she took me seriously. She had made mention of wooing me months ago and I had suggested a poem. I had thought she were only being silly, as she had been so often before.  
  
She goes on, "But thou, contracted to thine own bright eyes,  Feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel,  Making a famine where abundance lies, Thy self thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel."

Those words: _thy self thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel_. I cannot laugh at them as they ring so true in my ear.

"Thou that art now the world's fresh ornament,  And only herald to the gaudy spring,  Within thine own bud buriest thy content,  And tender churl mak'st waste in niggarding..."

And I finish the last lines for her,  
"Pity the world, or else this glutton be,  To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee."

She looks at me and smiles but there are hot, wet tears on my face.  
The corners of her pouty mouth turn down in concern and she reaches up to thumb away my self awareness.

"Oh, how I love you, Cassandra. You are most treasured and deserve to have everything that I can give." She whispers. And lifting herself on tip toes, she plants the gentlest kiss in the place the tear was smeared, then pulls away.

I have known this subconsciously for some time and I hold the same sentiment. But what will the world think of me if I profess this aloud?

  
Her gaze, so intense---so true, weakens me in my state. I run my blood stained and war worn fingers through her luscious, burgundy hair. My hand lingers at the base of her neck and I bend to part my lips with hers, caressing them with the quietest, "I love you too". 

 


End file.
